The Locket
by The Black Lotus Flower
Summary: How Isabella got her beloved Locket. Just a short story about cutesy romance.


_**IM BACK! And this is just a short story to that i wrote to help me get back into writing so here you go!**_

_**Victorian Era **__- Before Isabella was kidnapped._

Isabella checked her dress again and she watched as Helen walked in, Helen had told her about the abnormals, the five and their new abnormalities. Of course she knew of the five, she was being courted by one of them, but Helen didn't know, and to be honest Isabella didn't want her know yet. She played with her blonde hair, she was actually quite nervous; she always had a constant fear that she was never good enough for anyone.

"Isabella you look beautiful, but you look nervous. Has father approved of this man? And when do I get to meet him?" Helen said as she walked over to her sister, she really was such a stunning and beautiful girl, any man would be lucky to have such a beauty.

"Father told me of this man, he said that we would make the perfect couple when this man asked if he was allowed to court me and then father asked this man if his intentions were honourable." Isabella smiled as she looked in the mirror, she and Helen did look very similar, but there was subtle differences that made them look so much different from each other. Like Isabella's hair was longer and straighter than Helen's hair and was naturally lighter than Helen's already blonde hair, and Isabella's eyes were brighter, lighter and a sky blue. Helen was also three inches taller than Isabella. "And when are you going to tell me if it is John that you have been seeing these past few months?" Isabella countered and raised an eyebrow at Helen.

"When I'm ready for you to know." Helen smiled at their silent mutual agreement; they would tell each other when ready, but their father knew and that was the main thing. Helen smiled at Isabella in the reflection of the mirror, "I'm going to go downstairs to help father, have a good time." Helen squeezed her sister's shoulder and walked downstairs to their fathers lab.

Isabella finished getting ready and she sat on an arm-chair and started to read a book she had borrowed from Helen. She was only reading for five minutes when there was a knock at the door; she stood up and opened the door. She smiled at who she saw, "Good evening," She said as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Nikola Tesla smiled at the girl who was smiling at him, "Good evening Isabella, are you ready?" He held his arm out and they linked arms. He walked her to a carriage that was being pulled by beautiful black horses. He helped her into the carriage then got in on the other side.

"Nikola, this is amazing." She said staring at him and smiling.

She leaned into him and he smiled, _'Yes, I definitely think I love this girl.'_ He thought to himself, and he touched his pocket which held a box containing a necklace. "I have a present for you, it's a necklace. I hope you like it." He said pulling it out and opening the box.

Isabella gasped at the beauty of the oval-shaped necklace she saw. It had a pentagram on the front with amethyst stones placed in the cross and a swirling pattern surrounding the cross. On the back it was the words 'Usque ad fines in aeternum' on it. She grinned, "Latin: 'Until eternity ends', that's a long time." She was well-educated, because Helen would come teach her stuff when she wasn't busy, Isabella wasn't quite old enough for Oxford yet.

"Yes I know, and I will love you until eternity ends." He gazed at her smiling waiting for her reply.

She was almost bursting with joy, "I love you too." She said and Nikola kissed her, _'I think this is one, if not the, best day of my life,'_ she thought to herself happily.

"The necklace is actually a locket," Nikola explained, "Open it, I think you might like what's inside." He said placing an arm over Isabella's shoulders so they could be closer.

Isabella opened the locket and the picture in the locket was of Nikola kissing her cheek and her with the biggest smile ever plastered on her face. She smiled again very similar to the one in the picture as she passed it too Nikola so he could put it around her neck.

The rest of the date went extremely well and Nikola dropped Isabella off at her house. "I regret that our time tonight must end." Nikola said as he faced Isabella and took one of her hands in each of his. He kissed her gently and she hugged him afterwards, and Nikola kissed her forehead and started walking away, "Good night, my love."

_**Thank you for reading 3**_


End file.
